superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (1987)
Opening Credits * "The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin" * Created by: Ken Forsse Ending Credits * Produced by: Jean Chalopin, Andy Heyward, W.H. Stevens Jr., M.H. Cloutier * Directed by: Chris Schouten * Animation Advisor: Kazumi Fukushima * Creative Supervision: Jean Chalopin, W.H. Stevens Jr. * Script Coordinators: Lori Crawford, Gail Chapple * Assisted by: Bill Rutz, Patricia Hicks * Story Editors: Jack Mendelsohn, Doug Stratton, Brian Jeffrey Street * Writers: Mary Crawford, Derek Diorio, Patrick Granleese, Rick Jones, Dan Lalande, Mary Mackay-Smith, Patrick A. MacCarthy, C.B. Mendelsohn, Ken Ross, Doug Stratton, Brian J. Street, Alan Templeton * Voice Direction: Chuck Rubin * Talent Coordination: Chuck Rubin, Marsha Goodman * Starring: Phil Baron, Will Ryan, John Stocker, John Koensgen, Robert Bockstael, Pier Kohl, Holly Larocquie, Abby Hagyard, Anna McCormick, Les Lye, Rick Jones, Doug Stratton, Heather Edson, Donna Farnon, Terrence Scammell * Production Managers: Winnie Chaffee, David B. Mepham * Associate Producers: Jack Spillum, François St-Amour * Production Coordinators: Vic Kephart, Anne-Marie Ouellette, Nancy White, Susan Conley, Reg Harris, Carolin McRae, Kathleen Scott, Rob Thompson * Production Assistant: Julia Kim * Character Design: Richard Petsche, Victor Glasko, Jamie Oliff * Head of Backgrounds: Gordon Coulthart * Background Designers: Sophie Lapointe, Lawrence Barkley, Ric Sluiter * Storyboard Supervisor: Richard Morrison * Storyboard by: Sam Argo, Robert Browning, Larry Cariou, Curtis Crawford, Cam Drysdale, David Feiss, Eric Fredrickson, James Hiltz, Tom Nesbitt, Trish Stolte, Arna Selznick * Timing by: Glenn Wright, Woody Yocum * Lip Assignment: Rebecca Greenwood, Shirl Kwan * Layout Supervisor: Tim Deacon * Layout Artists: Brian Lemay, Lyndon Ruddy, Richard Allen, Scott Amey, Scott Bennett, Charles Botham, Nora Brown, Kevin Brownie, Maryann Capling, Richard Corrigan, Stephane Dupras, George Elliot, Peter Ferk, John Flagg, Warren Huska, Blake James, Pierre Jarry, Mark Komza, Richard Livingstone, Steven Majaury, David E. Merritt, Kathleen Melville, Wayne Millett, Tim O'Halloran, Terry O'Rielley, Howy Parkins, David Pemberton, André St-Amour, Robert Walker, Barbara Woodruff * Key Animation Supervisors: Dev Ramsaran, Drew Edwards, Marc Sevier * Key Animators: Scott Fiander, Lillian André, Benoit Cecyre, Chris Damboise, Michel Dazé, Daniele DeBlois, John Delaney, Jill Halliday, Paula Irvine, Bob Jaques, Wayne Lee Pack, Patrick McCourt, Dave Parks, Robert Shedlowich, Michael Shiell, Greg Upshaw, Nick Vallinakis, Robert Waldren, John Williamson, Jeff Wilson * Technical Coordinator: John Duggan * Technical Department: David Collins, Eleanor Hamilton, Clayton Jacobs, Scott Moodie, Susan Mundell, Shane Pearce, Lee Vainola, Jeffrey Weese * Final Check: Ulrich Blazejewski, Oscar Capiral Jr., Keiko Mannion, Cam Wilson * Pre-Production Assistants: Michael Mitchell, Lee Cadieux, Cheryl Gurnsey, Jerry Holbrook, Dave Kovacs, Ann Mullens, Kelly Kincaid * Re-Recording Mixers: Robert Leclair, Shalini Kelly * Effects Recording: Tamara Smith, Andre Charette * Videotape Supervisor: Paul Harris * Head Post Production: James N. Wiliams * Supervising Editor: David Vainola * Editors: Marguerite Cleinge, Robert Cooper, Stephanie Duncan, Joe Fitzpatrick, Mike Fitzpatrick, Pierre R. Labelle, John Mullens, Daniel Desbiens * Dialogue Editors: Helen Watson, Tony Kelleher * Sound Effects Editors: Stephanie Duncan, Pierre R. Labelle * Music Editors: Daniel Desbiens, Joe Fitzpatrick * Assistant Editors: David K. Camelon, Bob Deeks, Peter Harmathy, André Lavoie, Norman Rivest, Wendy Rockburn * Cutters: Clare Bambrough, Malcolm Collins * Music Score Composed and Arranged by: Andrew Huggett * Songs Composed and Arranged by: George Wilkins * Story Consultants: Phil Baron, Lenny Levitt * Concept Design: David High * Alchemy II Production Executive: Larry Larsen * Assistants to the Producer: Sandi Vidan, Jodie Resnick * Audio Coordination: Don Riedel * Executive Producers: Jean Chalopin, Andy Heyward, W.H. Stevens Jr. Alison Clayton, Christopher Brough * This has been an Alchemy II/Worlds of Wonder Production. * © 1987 Alchemy II, Inc./Worlds of Wonder, Inc. · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * DIC * Atkinson Film-Arts * LBS · LBS Communications Inc. Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:DIC Entertainment Category:Atkinson Film-Arts Category:LBS Communications, Inc. Category:Lexington Broadcast Services, Inc. Category:Alchemy II, Inc. Category:Worlds of Wonder, Inc.